


What Jack Knows

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: (pick your own), Gen, Humor, No Relationships implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: “I think I’ve crossed the line from sexually frustrated to sexually furious."





	What Jack Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/188733.html?thread=8855613#cmt8855613).
> 
> Once part of an anthology, hated that post, switched to posted alone.

“I think I’ve crossed the line from sexually frustrated to sexually furious,” Daniel said calmly, setting his lunch down across from Mitchell.

Mitchell, much to his credit, did _not_ immediately pick up his tray and walk away. Instead, he set down his cutlery (Daniel didn’t think about why, really) and asked, with a little extra drawl, “Yeah? And where might that line have been?”

Daniel rolled his eyes. “Oh, I don’t know. Probably around when Vala decided that I didn’t want her using my computer because I’m grumpy, which is obviously because I need to get laid more often. Then, because I wouldn’t tell her when the last time I _did_ get laid was, she declared she’d just have to find out for herself, and is currently asking anyone she can find about my sex life.”

“I see,” Mitchell said, obviously holding back laughter. “Out of curiosity—“

“No,” Daniel said, scowling.

“More or less than a year?” Mitchell prodded, still smirking slightly.

“No,” Daniel repeated.

Mitchell shrugged. “What can it hurt? It’s not like anyone on base knows when you _did_ last get laid, is it?”

“That’s not the point,” Daniel said, then winced. “And that’s not exactly true. Sam might know.”

Raising an eyebrow, Mitchell asked, “Really? That’s not something I really see the two of you bonding over. More,” he paused. “You know, books. And talking real fast.”

“Thanks,” Daniel said, pressing his lips into a line. “It’s not that I told Sam, it’s that I told _Jack_ , and god only knows what kind of a gossip he can be when he’s bored.”

“See,” Mitchell said, waving a hand, “that makes sense. I’d have guessed that.” He paused. “You know, Vala met Jack once.”

“Twice,” Daniel corrected, then paused. “You don’t think?”

Mitchell laughed. “Oh, I think. I’d pay bank to hear _that_ phone call.”

Groaning, Daniel put his head in his hands. “I’m so screwed.”

Unable to resist, Mitchell said, “My friend, I believe the problem is that you’re not, at that.”


End file.
